RockyAgate
(this is a stub, please help by expanding it) History Before rise to power RockyAgate is a player who has been with the community since 2014, and first joined in the Viper's Lair vanilla 1.8 map. In the beginning, RockyAgate was a farily typical vanilla player, who frowned upon hacking, and did not have much lust for power. RockyAgate first joined in the beginning under the name of MeepTortoise, and began his journy from spawn by teleporting to MuttStuff, who offered a home to Rocky at his base, which was a castle and a vilalge in a plains biome, loacted near teds rail road, roughly 30,000 blocks from spawn. Rocky stayed at this base and helped expand it until it was raided by Morenachos. Once raided, Rocky begain his own journy by collecting what was left of his belongings and went out into the nether a fair distance, before coming out, realizing he hated this, and had no current prospects in the server. Upon this realization Rocky quit Vipers and made his own server with MuttStuff and a few friends, this played out for a few months of quiet building until a dramatic event happened in which RockyAgate permanently banned MuttStuff from his server for hacking. With RockyAgate and his friends slowly losing interest in his server after this banning, RockyAgate eventually came back to Vipers, once again with almost nothing remaining, as he had given away almost all his stuff to KevinRocks when he previouly quit. Rise to power Upon rejoining, RockyAgate began using hacks for the first time, and managed to join a humble base near spawn (roughly 5,000 blocks away) consisting of DrPepper, Dae1250 (known as KingPochard at the time), icew01f, and a few others under the protective canopy of a roofed forest. While not much was built at this base, Rocky did manage to make his first valuble ties and alliances, and launch himself off to a more prominent point in the server from this base. Most notably, he was first noticed on Green_Naugahydes radar as Dae2001 was an insider who was actually Green_Naugahydes brother, who decieded not to raid this base due to the fact that he liked the work that was being done, and saw potential in RockyAgate and the others. This base eventually fell to the hands of one of flux pavvilions friends, much to the satisfaction of RockyAgate due to the fact he had felt for awhile it would be nessary to move to a base further from spawn, and this event just gave him a good reason to move. Upon this raid, RockyAgate immedietly got on the nether roof, and traveled out to the millions to make a new base that would later be called the illumanati. Members of this base included MeepTortise, Tendarrah, icew01f, others, and most notably, EvilBillCiper (more about EvilBillCiper's story can be found here), who later joined this new base upon being spotted by Rocky causing troble at spawn, and being taken under his wing. Upon making this independent base, RockyAgate made his first strides of power by declaraing himself the leader of the base. However, RockyAgate's real climb to power and noterity began with his joining of the Flux_Pavilion vs. GreenGaming8 war, provoked by being attacked by Flux_Pavillion at spawn. In responce to this, RockyAgate joined the GreenGaming8 side of the war effort, and began planning and executing attacks against Flux_Pavillions team, which included attempts at spawn killing using god mode hacks, and attempts at insideing Flux_pavillion through the use of Rockys first serious insideing attempts through the use of EvilBillCiper. While none of these first attempts were sucessful enough to do a full base insideing upon Flux_Pavilion, they were enough for RockyAgate to defend himself and hold his own. Furthermore, during this war RockyAgate also began to make his first connections when he was first personnaly approached by Green_Naugahyde, with an offer to help raid Anne. From here, RockyAgate obtained his first real wealth and op items from this base, and Green_Naugahyde, who was on Flux's side of the war at the time, secretly established himself as a netral force through this secret helping of the enmie. Once the GreenGaming8 vs. Flux_pavillion war ended in the potato alliance treaty which formed The Empire, RockyAgate became an established member of the Empire, and soon came to secretly control the entire 1.8 era server with Green_Naugahyde, through the use of the iH80ne dupe, and the Blued00r backdoor, which gave Green_Naugahyde and RockyAgate acess to the cords of all the most overpowered base, which allowed them in turn to duplicate and hoard all of the most overpowered items the server admins had created. Excersizing of power Once Viper's Lair Vanilla updated to the 1.9 map, empire members formed the first base and team on the vanilla server, which later would be officaly named the DPRM. This base was the first established base on the 1.9 map, which combined with the powerful members it contained, made it into the most powerful and established team from day one, and continueing until the end of the server. For the first few months of the DPRM formation, the server was at relitive peaceful, and power was not exersiced. In this time the only event that was worth noteing that happened to RockyAgate was the first DPRM base was raided. No action was taken over this however, due to the fact the base in question was under 20,000 blocks from spawn, and was simply designed to be a starter base for the team, and as such everyone fully expected it to be eventually raided with the large population (with up to 50 people being online at a time in this era) the server had at the time. After the raiding of the DPRM I starter base, RockyAgate and the others went on to form the DPRM II base, which quickly grew to be the largest base on the server at the time, with the most powerful members the server had. With such power secured, and the server slowly cooling down from the 1.9 period of extreme activity, the DPRM and RockyAgate essentialy took a long winters nap, and left the team dormant until the summer, which gained the DPRM the nickname of "the sleeping giant", with RockyAgate becoming the head of the giant during the events that followed in the summer. In the summer, the DPRM II was found by lich2001, and by extension his team Bismith*, and this is where Rocky took his chance to be active, and fully assert his power in this new map. RockyAgate did this by making his first real "Rocky Plan" on the 1.9+ vanilla map. By this, RockyAgate pretended to be on the side of Bismith, and blew up large portions of the DPRM II with his team before Bismith could get to it, as well as taking large amount of resources. However, RockyAgate pretended that he was on the side of Bismith, and deleted as much public evidence as possible he was ever even a member of the DPRM. This sucessfuly convinced Bismith that RockyAgate was on their side, and with this, he joined their base quickly and got their cords. With this, he gave the Cords to the DPRM, which launched a coordinated strike which totally annihilated their small base. This caused every member of Bismith to quit, besides a member named Rimler (who it is worth pointing out played no role in actually raiding the DPRM II), who went on to join new rapture. RockyAgate was still not satisfyed with destroying Bismith, and felt that to exersize his power, and show that the DPRM was not to be trifled with, he needed to bring vengence to anyone who so much as helped a member of Bismith. In this case, this ment destroying the team raptureCategory:Players